The Dream World
by Mawi
Summary: In a place called the Dream World, the Legendary Pokemon train the humans. Humans have unlocked potential, or "types," which the specified legendary will teach you in. When a force out of their control threatens to destroy the Dream World, Kat must master her power to help which is even bigger than the legendaries themselves.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_Does anybody really think about where they go when they fall asleep? Sure, some people dream about flying in clear blue skies and others dream about swimming in the deepest oceans, but after the experience is over they just shrug it off and move on with their lives. Nobody thinks too hard about the area that they were in. I'm being truthful here, but you might not believe me; those places are as real as you and I am. Of course, I might not even be real. As far as you know I am just the confusing and philosophical narrator: but I'm not._

_ I am not the narrator of this story, but I just know a lot more about it than you will. I have been told this story many times since I was young, and, well... You'll see. _

_ Long story short, your dreams are real, which means that you must tread much more carefully in them than you have been. Remember that dreams are simply your mind trying to escape from the binds of reality. Never break those binds, though; you will seriously regret it._

10 years in the past

It had been a long time since it rained in the Dream World. Legends stated that whenever it rains someone is having a long nightmare; hardly anyone believes that nowadays, but like any good folklore, it always sticks. Superstition is a powerful thing. If people believe in one thing so much it might just come true.

Pokemon who live in the Dream World hate when things change. 'Change is good' as the old human phrase states, but this was the exact opposite for them. The Dream World hardly ever changes, so when it does, everyone goes on end. Usually the change is natural since the Dream World is a place of phenomenon which has been here since the beginning of the human race, but it still causes some concern, especially for the superstitious ones.

The graceful raindrops danced in the dreamy air. Two small Pokemon sat on the balcony of a large tree house, sheltered from the downpour. They were each listening to the sounds of the rain with closed eyes.

"So you've felt it too? The shadow cast over us?" the grass-type asked with a sigh as she opened her eyes. The grass-type's eyes were the color of a brilliant blue summer sky. Celebi was her name.

The fellow Pokemon nodded, enjoying the feeling of the drizzle leaking through the roof as it dripped onto her three-pointed head. This was Jirachi: she along with Celebi and Meloetta were the leaders of the Dream World.

"You know, it could also be the fact that the thousand years are almost up for my whole wish granting thing," said the mythical Pokemon as she tapped the wish tags dangling from her head. She has the chance to grant wishes every 1000 years, and in a couple months the 1000 years would be up. This wasn't just a big moment for her, but for all of the legendary Pokemon included. They all loved to have a chance to make happiness occur even if it was only for a week.

Celebi stared intently at the dark clouds. She didn't have the heart to say what she was thinking, which was never a new pattern for her. Being able to know what happens in the future is never an easy burden to carry. The problem about knowing the future is to decide which events she can talk about without damaging the timeline.

"That's only part of it… A very, very small part of it. Jirachi, danger is coming: grave danger. More than we have ever faced here." Such vague information on her part wouldn't hurt the timeline much, would it?

"I know. Remember, I'm a psychic type too. The thing that I'm mostly worried about is the fact that when the attack does come I'm going to be asleep and useless. It's going to be that way for the next 1000 years!" exclaimed Jirachi. "But I know that you all will be in good hands with the Prodigies fighting for the Dream World... And others."

"What do you mean by 'others'?"

Jirachi blinked and pointed towards the storm. "The girl."

"What girl?" asked Celebi with a sudden interest. She was about to interrogate more, but the weather cut her off.

The rain drops were falling harder than before. Water pounded against the rickety tree house roof. Some might believe that at this point in the storm the nightmare would be ending. Lightning cracked: some might also believe that the lightning was the scream that the nightmare induced. The stories of ancestors don't die out as quickly as one might think.

Lightning danced across the sky once again, illuminating the forest with an eerie neon glow which cast puppet-like shadows across the trees. A couple seconds later a violent sound pierced the forest like a drum set. The trees swayed. The ground rumbled. The storm tired itself out, now becoming a drizzle.

"The girl who's going to save us… The one that just woke up from her nightmare," answered Jirachi as she burst out into a smile.

* * *

**Well that's the prologue. I'm sorry if it was confusing in any way, but this was just setting the stage. Everything will be revealed at a later date. /u\**


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 1: Nightmares and Pools**

* * *

Still 10 years ago

In another place a six-year old girl was having a panic attack. It was around 10:30 and all of the lights in her pale green room were on, including her Hello Kitty night light and bedside lamp. She seemed highly convinced that the lights would ward off the monster that tormented her mind. It was working, for the most part that is.

The little girl looked like she was in a blanket cocoon. It wasn't the same kind of comfort that her mother gives her, but for the time being it was makeshift comfort. Nobody was home to hear her nightmare-induced screams: the babysitter was fast asleep on the couch (she is a _very _heavy sleeper, which the little girl knew quite well); her sister was at a sleepover; and her parents weren't home. She was alone.

No matter where she looked she saw the bloody figure in the corner of her eye, which is one of the last things that a six-year old deserves to endure. She finally decided to just stare at a fixed point on her wall, quivering and sobbing.

The little girl had no Pokemon. Her sister did, but her Houndour was not the most pleasant Pokemon in the world. Her sister called him Hal. Hal never took a liking to anyone besides his trainer. She was too scared to even walk near Hal because of how possessive he was of her sister.

She considered walking downstairs to her babysitter; down the dark, dark stairs. Who in the right mind would go downstairs after having a nightmare? Maybe if the little girl could just… Grab her attention.

"BETH!" screamed the little girl from inside her blanket cocoon. There was no reply. "BETH! I NEED YOU!"

The steps were creaking. The girl tried not to flinch from fright when Beth burst in. "Katherine, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Beth hastily as she sat down next to Katherine. Beth pulled down some of the covers covering her mouth and saw the tears streaming down her face. Beth's expression softened and she wrapped her arms around Katherine.

She sighe. "Another nightmare?"

Katherine didn't want to reply or speak, so she simply nodded and dug her face into Beth's shoulder. She let out a wail. The bloody figure wanted to be near her. He was going to come back.

Beth hushed her and stoked the little girl's auburn hair. "The nightmare is over now."

She shook her head repeatedly with determination. "He's gonna get me! The shadow guy is gonna get me!" she wept, her breathing pattern becoming irregular.

"Not while I'm around, he won't," said Beth with a smile. "Do you want me to get out Sylvia? I'm sure she'll make you feel better."

Sylvia was Beth's Sylveon. Beth would always bring Sylvia over to play with Katherine. In a way Katherine treats Sylvia more like her own Pokemon than Hal.

Katherine pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. She nodded as Beth started to sift through her backpack. Beth grabbed a shiny red and white Pokeball and clicked the button. A red laser-type ray erupted from the core of the Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon. Sylvia stood on Katherine's bed and mewed happily.

The pink and frilly creature jumped onto Katherine's lap and snuggled up to her cheek. She hugged Sylvia tightly which released some of her anxiety. "When can I get a Pokemon like Sylvia?"

Beth chuckled. "It's really up to your parents, but they let Jasmine get Hal… Oh, why not. I guess the time is right."

The little girl had a puzzled look on her face. "The time is right for what?"

Beth didn't answer, but instead shuffled through her cluttered bag and carefully pulled out a cylindrical incubator. Katherine's breath caught as she reached out and touched the incubator's glass, which was pleasantly warm to the touch. Her green eyes lit up as she looked at the tiny brown spotted egg. It was hard to believe that there was life in such a little insignificant thing.

"Sylvia is a mother, but I think that this little egg will be in better hands with you. Be super careful though. He's really delicate."

Katherine squealed with joy. She finally had a real Pokemon! She loved the Pokemon already, even though he was only an egg. Not being born yet was hardly an excuse not to love something.

Beth put the incubator on Katherine's bedside table. "Your parents should be home soon… Do you want some hot chocolate?"

She nodded and jumped from her bed as Beth led her down the dark, dark stairs. Out of the corner of her eye Katherine thought that she saw the man again with a smile on his face. She didn't bother turning her head. Some things are best to be left alone.

Katherine never saw the bloody shadow in her dreams again; for a decade, at least.

* * *

Present Day 

A morning jog is great to get the blood flowing. Katherine weaved and bobbed through the untouched area of White Forest which was shielded from deforestation. White Forest has always been her original home. It was where she grew up, played, and honestly _lived. _No one in the right mind would want to leave a place like that, right?

Katherine slowed down her pace with raspy breathing. It turned out that a morning jog is _not _a great way to get the blood flowing. Why would she even go jogging? Who does that at 5 AM? She asked herself many of these questions as she arrived back at the edge of the city right as the roads and homes began to take shape in the distance. Her memory seemed to have been getting feebler lately.

As she was fumbling with her inhaler she remembered why she chose to run through the woodlands at 5 AM: the most beautiful sunrise in Unova happens right in her hometown. The orange rays peeked over the horizon, engulfing the sky in a warm essence of light. The sun scared away the eerie remaining shadows of the night.

Every once in a while Katherine would go out and watch the sunrise and how it glints off of the tree foliage. Everything about a sunrise was beautiful, and White Forest was the hub of all sunrise enthusiasts.

She stood there leaning against the tree for a good five minutes. She had no other plans for today, although, i

t may just be the asthma medication, but there was a feeling in her stomach that today would be a long day.

A voice made her jump. "Kat."

Kat turned around while clutching her hummingbird heart. A girl a couple inches taller than her with messy bleached hair stood in the shade of a nearby tree, trying to dodge the blinding light. She had thick glasses which took over her delicate face shape. The girl looked very out of place with her black clothing and large backpack.

"Jesus, Jazzy, you almost killed me," muttered Kat. Jasmine was Katherine's older sister, but there was no way to tell at this point; they look nothing like each other. The only clue was their similar name styles, which they ironically both shortened because this way they're easier to say.

Jazzy didn't look that amused.

"Okay fine, Little Miss Crabby-Pants, what? Also, why are you out at 5 AM? You usually wake up five hours from now."

"See Kat, that's the point. Eighteen years of my life has been wasted here in the boondocks. I'm going to go on a journey!" said Jazzy quickly. She might have kept this inside for quite some time by the looks of her demeanor.

Kat's brow crinkled. "This is kind of sudden though; and weird. You've never talked about this to me before now. What's the big change? I thought you hated exercise, let alone walking around the entire region."

She bit her lip while avoiding her sister's green eyes. "Well I was going to go on my journey when I turned thirteen like everybody else, but then the accident happened…" Her gaze became cloudy. The two sisters never really talked about their parents' deaths openly. They both just acknowledged that they were dead and moved on. When they did die Katherine was ten years old and Jasmine was thirteen, which left them to take care of each other.

"Five years is enough time to wait… But if you're going today then who's gonna stay with me? I'll have nobody besides Leafeon."

Jazzy sighed. "You have Adrian as a last resort I guess."

Adrian Jefferson was Kat's best friend and Jazzy's mortal enemy. Apparently there was a 'history' with them, but Kat learned not to butt in. There are bigger things in life to worry about than teen drama that isn't any of her business. Either way Adrian has been with Kat through everything.

Kat distractedly ran her fingers through her short auburn hair. "W-Well, do you have enough potions, enough Poke dollars, enough Pokeballs, enough food for both you and Hal?"

She started to count on her fingers. "Yes, yes, yes, and yes. Kat, I've been planning for this journey for the past five years. You could always come with me if you'd want to."

The problem was that she didn't really want to. Traveling was never of her interests, oddly enough.

"I don't plan on going on any journeys anytime soon."

"Your loss, then," said Jazzy as she shook her head and walked past her towards the main part of the city.

"Jazzy, wait! Are you actually leaving _now?"_

She turned around and nodded. "Uhm, yeah. I am."

Kat opened her mouth but no noise came out: she was literally speechless. With no warning whatsoever, her only sister and guardian was waltzing off on a journey all her own. Jazzy has always been like that; stubborn as nails and so indecisive that she changes her mind every day.

She turned and faced the forest. There was no way that anybody could process all this new information this fast. Her train of thought was suddenly derailed when a shadow appeared in the corner of her eye. Her body froze. _Do not look, Katherine. Do not look, _her mind protested.

An audible gasp came from Jazzy. She would ask what was wrong if her body wasn't frozen in sudden ice cold fear. The shadow was still in the corner of her eye.

"_Kat, I need you to run. Run as fast as you can towards home," _she whispered hastily. _"There's something behind you." _

_It can't be the same thing as in my dreams, right? That's impossible, right? _

Her head slowly turned and her blood transformed into liquid ice flowing through her veins. This time it wasn't just a mere shadow like she originally thought: a man was staring through her soul with those famous light blue eyes which invaded her childhood dreams.

It was strange how surreal this moment was. The terror that tormented her mind was standing in physical form right in front of her. Jazzy had no idea who this man was or why he was so interested in Kat, but seeing how Kat's face twisted into complete horror, it was kind of an instinct.

"_How can you be real?" _said Kat under her choppy breath. The figure tilted his head as Jazzy grabbed her hand in a vice-like grip and dragged her deep into the woods, away from the shadowy man.

Kat's cheeks were wet with tears. They both mutually and silently decided to not look back and check if the nightmare was following. They only had hope and the sheer power of running.

Her asthmatic lungs were complaining like hell, but nothing could be worse than being captured by her own nightmare. Talk about pathetic, especially in real life. On her turf. In her hometown.

The grove of birch trees was thickening, the treetops shrouding the sky. Jazzy honestly had no idea where she was going, which made Kat feel uneasy. All she knew was that she needed to get far away from where they were.

Kat dug her heels into the wet earth. If anybody was to navigate a dark forest, it would be her. She honestly really loved nature, unlike her sister.

Jazzy turned around with a pissed look on her face. "Ya' know, when something dark and scary crosses your path, you're supposed to run for your life. There's no time for your stupid breathing breaks!"

"Well, do you actually see him behind me?"

"…No, but—"

"Then there's no problem. Let me lead, by the way. If we ever find ourselves in a video game world then I'll be sure to let you navigate that, but nature is my forte. I'd bet you don't even know what kind of trees these are," said Kat as she gestured all around them.

Jazzy rolled her brown eyes. "They're… White."

"Birch trees. They're birch trees," corrected Kat as she walked past her sister with a smirk. "You're going on a rural journey through Unova soon; educate yourself."

And so they continued to walk with Kat at the front and Jazzy following glumly from behind. Nothing was stirring except for random snatches of babble from the Pokemon who lived in the canopy.

They walked for a couple minutes; it may have been ten. It may have been thirty. Nature causes people to lose track of things in the best of ways.

Suddenly, a clearing opened up before them. Sun was streaming down through the canopy in golden rays which flecked off of the leaf-strewn ground.

Jazzy looked around in awe. "What is this place?"

In the middle of the clearing there was a pool of cerulean water. It was larger and deeper than a puddle but smaller than a bed. Something about the pool seemed inviting, like a fireplace on a blizzard day.

"It might just be a Hidden Grotto… They're like these pockets in the depths of the woodlands where there's only calm. I've only been in one before now," explained Kat as she kneeled down next to the pool. The water barely moved, just sparkled. At a distance it might look like stained glass.

"Do you think we're safe by now?"

The trees swayed without the help of any wind. Pidove chittered in the treetops overlooking the Grotto. She nodded. This place felt like it was stuck in a personal bubble of calm. Absolutely nothing could happen.

"Good." Jazzy sighed and set her heavy pack down next to the pool, releasing a weight from her shoulders. "What's with this puddle thing?"

Kat didn't reply because she honestly didn't know either. The closer she got to the water the more she urged to jump into it, like her body ached to be in the pool. "Do you feel that?" she asked with hesitation. Jazzy probably thought she was a nut job.

"What?" she saw Kat glancing at the water. "It's just water, sis."

Kat shook her head determinedly.

"What, you don't believe me?" she taunted, grazing her foot over the pool which sent ripples through the surface. Kat flinched as Jazzy laughed. "It's just water."

She didn't understand: it wasn't just water. There was something weird about this water, but she couldn't put her finger on it no matter how hard she racked her brain.

Jazzy sat down on the grass and lowered herself slowly into the pool.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you that you're just an obsessive freak," said Jazzy with a smile as she submerged herself in the pool.

Kat didn't know where the feeling was coming from, but she was suddenly very concerned. "Get out, Jazzy! Get out! This isn't funny!" She rolled up her sleeve and dipped the entire length of her arm into the pool in an attempt to pull her sister out. Her hand caught on nothing.

It felt like she stuck her arm in a vat of cement. Kat pulled and pulled with all her might to get it out, but it was no use without dislocating her shoulder. Her breathing was becoming irregular again. The world started to compact with her at the center. Claustrophobia was setting in.

She tapped the water with her free hand, which turned out to be permeable. A voice rang in her head. _The only way to leave is to enter. _Kat couldn't take it anymore, with the dead arm and the voices and the entire clearing shrinking at the cause of her own subconscious.

A splash was heard as Kat dipped her entire body in the mysterious water. The splash was followed by a crack louder than lightning. Her lungs felt like they were being flooded with water, except for the fact that they weren't. There wasn't any water. There wasn't even a clearing anymore. She was drowning in nothingness.


	3. Meloetta

The feeling of floating in nothingness was short-lived and soon transformed into sheer pain. Every muscle in Kat's body ached like she was run over by a truck ten times in a row. Even breathing was a chore. She didn't even want to begin to try and process what exactly happened. All she wanted was to sleep the pain away.

Of course, that wasn't going to happen.

"Why are you here?"

The voice sounded garbled and slow like it was travelling through gelatin. Kat chose not to reply: she didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Too bad there was no snooze button on life.

"Why are you here?" asked the high pitched voice again. "I know you can hear me."

Maybe if she pretended she was dead the voice would go away.

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it. Real dead people are smelly, and you smell better than that!"

Kat groaned and unwillingly opened her eyes; a blue-pink sky stared back. She was lying on top of a flat rock in the middle of a meadow-like clearing. There was no wind, and yet the trees waved like there was a swift breeze. Cirrus clouds enveloped the late afternoon sky.

"Oh, you opened your eyes! Now can you tell me who you are and why you're here?"

Her voice came out groggy. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first!" the voice replied. Where were they, transported back into Kindergarten?

She reluctantly obliged. "My full name is Katherine Autumn Mosely and I'm 15 years old. I came here with my sister Jasmine Brooke Mosley and she's 18. Now, who are you?" As Kat was talking she wondered where Jazzy had gone.

The voice chuckled sweetly. "All in due time, darling. Now, why did you come to our sacred place?"

"Do you think that I came here by choice?" Kat snapped with sudden rage. This conversation was becoming tedious very quickly. Couldn't this person just get straight and to the point?

"Oh sweetie pie, these questions are mandatory procedure for all Outsiders that wander in here! I don't make the rules, I simply enforce them."

It was almost like she could read her mind.

"That's because I _can _read minds, silly!"

"Who ARE YOU?" yelled Kat, who still didn't have the motive to sit up with her body aching. Her voice echoed throughout the forest clearing.

"Goodness gracious aren't you snippy, hmm? Maybe if you sat up some of your questions would be answered."

Their conversation was becoming highly annoying. She didn't want to do what the voice commanded her to, but it was like there was no other choice at this point.

Her weary muscles complained to a major extent as she sat up from her comfortable spot on the rock. A dizzy feeling shrouded her head which sent sparks dancing across her eyes. The dizziness faded as the blood resumed its regular flow throughout her body.

There was an uneasy feeling in the air: it sort of resembled the feeling a person gets when they are at a new school and walk into the wrong classroom, only to be greeted with uncomfortable stares and awkward silences.

A little girl tapped her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips. A black lily was intertwined in her pale mint hair. She wore a black asymmetrical dress with a mint band across her stomach. She had a bored expression on her pale face.

"Lazy buns," said the girl who then proceeded to stick her tongue out at Kat. "And my name is Meloetta, since you wanted to know so badly."

Meloetta… That name rang so many bells in Kat's head. Meloetta was a legendary Pokemon in the Unova region who was known for singing a song that was so uplifting that it spread bliss through the hearts of those who heard it. This girl had to be lying.

Kat chuckled. "Your real name is 'Meloetta?' Like the Pokemon?" she asked sarcastically.

Meloetta's head tilted. "Uhm, yes. That's me."

A cold finger graced its way down Kat's spine. "But you… You're a girl. A little _human _girl!" she exclaimed.

Now it was Meloetta's turn to chuckle. "Oh, I just love how naïve Outsiders are! Don't judge a book by its cover, sweetie pie."

Questions buzzed through her mind at a mile per minute. "B-But, you look like a girl! Can you like, change shape or something? Or are you just toying with me?"

"No no no, now it's my turn to ask _you_ something!" said Meloetta a little too enthusiastically. "Why are you here? This place is our secret and sacred place. We don't get many Outsiders."

There she goes again with unanswerable questions. At this point Kat felt like laying back down. She was in no mood to be interrogated by a pint-sized Pokemon humanoid thing. All she wanted was to get Jazzy and go home.

_Jazzy. _Where was she? Is she alright? Wouldn't they have landed in the same place?

"Your sister is fine, so caaaaaaaaalm down. Your thoughts are so chittery."

Kat went into full on panic mode. "Where is she? What did you do to her? Tell me!"

Meloetta looked offended. "Why do you assume that I 'did something' to her? There are many other Pokemon living in this forest. She probably got taken up by one of them, just like how I found you," said the Pokemon nonchalantly.

"Take me to her. I won't answer any of your stupid questions until you take me to her," stated Kat with venom in her voice.

The Pokemon sighed. "The thing is, I don't know who took her or where she is now; but I know where we need to go, and you will come with me. Before we go anywhere, though, I gotta go back to my original form. How you humans manage to walk on two legs every day is beyond me," Meloetta complained as she ran her fingers through her long mint hair.

Meloetta closed her blue eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. A glowing mist shrouded her body, practically blinding Kat. The light grew brighter as Meloetta became smaller. This process kept going on until the light was like a tiny star floating in midair, illuminating the waving trees and afternoon sky. The light faded as Meloetta's Pokemon form took the place of where the little girl used to be.

She stretched with a smile as she gestured Kat to follow her.

"Why were you in your human form if it's that uncomfortable for you?" asked an awestruck Kat as they started walking.

The Pokemon shrugged. "It makes humans feel calmer when we talk to them. Apparently being scolded by a random Pokemon is kinda freaky!"

Kat didn't reply; she was too busy sorting out the jumbled questions in her head. Most importantly, where were they? The forest looked remotely normal, minus the waving trees and talking humanoid Pokemon. She decided not to speak too soon. Most likely there would be more freaky crap thrown her way, so why jinx herself now?

She wasn't sure that she liked Meloetta much. The last thing that a person needed when they landed in an unknown place is mind games. Scratch that, they aren't even mind games: it's more like an unwinnable game of 20 Questions, like the kind that Kat used to have on handheld when she was tiny.

Meloetta couldn't even take a hint. Kat was repeatedly shooting glares at her, but the Pokemon was off in La-La Land.

"Where are we?"

Meloetta clicked her tongue. "Fine, you broke my steel willpower. We're in the Dream World."

That statement was the most implausible thing Kat has heard all day.

"Are you kidding me? Last time I checked we were in a regular old forest and not gumdrop town."

Meloetta put her hands on her sides. "Where are you from, again?"

"…Unova."

"Well, sweetie pie, is the Unova region only a forest? Or does it have oceans and cities and landscapes?"

Kat said nothing.

"…Because that's the same concept here. The entire Dream World is much bigger than what you're currently seeing. We have forests, caves, mountains, beaches, seas, and anything you can imagine. Humans are so slow; I mean, do you guys even have common sense?

"The walk to the Plaza will be sort of long, so I may as well tell you the whole story. I'm not really supposed to do this, but I like you, Katherine, and you seem innocent enough!"

Kat nodded as her body was suddenly rigid. Her arms and legs were denying her commands, locking in place. Kat's eyes went wide.

"Don't make me regret this," said Meloetta with a piercing gaze. The gem on her forehead was glowing faintly with the strain of her psychic power. Some force was craning Kat's neck so that she had no choice but to pay attention to the musical Pokemon. The rest of her body was released.

"Now, as you know, I am a Legendary Pokemon. The Legendary Pokemon are one of a kind, extremely powerful, and fabled creatures that appear throughout your history, which makes the greedy humans want to capture us more. Being captured is the last thing that any of us would ever want. We wouldn't wish being captured on our greatest enemies."

Kat's stomach sank. Did her Leafeon hate being confined as much as Meloetta did?

"Each region has different and special legendary Pokemon. For example, Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion settled in Unova, so they are Unova's legends. Got that?" explained Meloetta without waiting for a reply. "As you know, there are many hunters and trainers who would love to get their hands on a legendary Pokemon. In Sinnoh a couple years back an evil human organization captured and tortured Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit, the Sinnoh Lake Trio. They survived, but we had to do something in preparation of this happening again.

"This is where the Dream World comes in. The Dream World – this place – used to be a figment of imagination, or one might call it an apparition; whatever that means."

Kat was confused. "How does that work? How do you make something that people imagined real?"

Meloetta clicked her tongue in thought, deciding how to word her next statement. "It was already _sorta _real. Ya' know how when you dream, you sometimes find yourself on like a beach or something? Welp, that's here! But only for Pokemon. To put this in other words, the average Pokemon can visit the Dream World when they sleep, but humans' minds are too cluttered with stress and thoughts to fully grasp the concept of the Dream World.

"Moving on, we knew that this place was here, but we couldn't make this place our safe-haven just yet, because we could only visit when we were asleep. We needed help from humans. Long story short, there was an amazing scientist named Fennel who made the Dream World tangible with both us and humans too!"

It was tough to navigate a forest floor without looking at it.

"But… I thought you guys were trying to _avoid _humans, not invite them into your little safe house," countered Kat, who was slowly becoming more confused.

"Humans can only enter the Dream World when they are truly looking for it. That's probably how you two fell in. Portals are usually in Hidden Grottos or alleyways," answered Meloetta as her gem stopped glowing and Kat's neck was released of its vice. "The end!"

Kat tried her best not to gape at her. This entire day has been a blur. Her mind was about to burst with all this new information.

Despite Meloetta's explanation making perfect sense, something was still itching at the back of her mind. The siblings were not looking for the Dream World; they were taken forcibly by it. She decided to force the question from her mind. It's not like it would matter anyway.

The sky was slowly painted an orangey-purple color with the sun sinking low over the horizon. It was early morning when they left. Time must work differently here.

"When are we going to get to this 'Plaza' again? And my sister?" asked Kat as she nursed her still-aching muscles.

"We're here!" exclaimed Meloetta as she flew towards an opening through arched trees. Kat briskly followed and gasped in amazement as her eyes took in the sight.

The first thing that caught her eye was the canopy. It was the perfect mixture of sunlight and shade, with the rays glittering through the foliage. Ladders hung low to the ground from up above. Various treehouses connected by rickety bridges dotted the canopy. The bridges were swaying with the weight of human beings running across to visit their friends.

Kat stepped onto a multicolored path which weaved throughout the plaza. There were small stalls and shacks circling an ornate fountain, which was shaped like a Dragalge. It was oddly quiet for a place that looked like it was made to fit a crowd.

"Wait, there are other humans here?"

Meloetta looked sheepish and smiled at Kat. "You'll know everything soon."

She was already puzzled enough, but accepted her answer this time. At least she wasn't answering in the form of a question anymore.

Behind the market a gigantic tree was even higher than the treehouses. Something about the tree seemed inviting, almost as if it was giving off radiating warmth and a feeling of safety.

It was chillingly quiet.

"Where is everyone?" asked Kat.

"People flee whenever Outsiders come here."

"Why?"

Meloetta was silent. "It looks like a hearing is in session…" she muttered to nobody.

"KAT!" a voice screamed.

Kat swung around with all of her senses on high alert. She could distinguish her sister's voice from a mile away. The scream continued to ring throughout the eerily empty plaza.

"JAZZY!" Kat responded.

Meloetta suddenly wrapped her hand over Kat's mouth, muffling her speech. _"Be quiet!" _the Pokemon hushed. They stood stark still for a couple of gruesome seconds. Or was it minutes? It was hard to tell. The silence that filled the plaza was like a dense fog.

Kat pulled her hand away, seething with rage. "That was my sister!"

"I realize that, but—"

"Tell me where she is." Meloetta seemed to be oblivious to her tone. She sighed and pointed to the tree towering over the marketplace. After shooting a venomous look at Meloetta which was virtually lost, she darted off towards the direction of the tree.

She weaved through abandoned stalls, buildings, and trees with ease. For some reason she knew the layout of the plaza like the back of her hand. She chose not to think too deeply into this. Her entire mind was focused on her sister's safety.

Jazzy was kneeled down where the woodlands bled into the paths of the plaza, showing the transformation of city to forest. Her eyes were glassy and the look of fear on her face chilled her sister to the bone and sent shudders through her body. Jazzy was paralyzed by fear. What could have made her so afraid in so little time?

Kat slowly wrapped her arms around her older sister's stone-like body in an embrace. One question continuously buzzed through her mind like an annoying fly. _What the hell is happening?_ She originally went for a morning walk to get away for a little while, but things just kept toppling over right before her feet.

Tremors shook Jazzy's body.

"W-What's wrong? Jazzy, what can I do for you? How can I help you? I'm here… I'm not sure that you realize, but I'm here. I don't know what's happening and I'm afraid, Jazzy. I'm afraid," said Kat quickly with hot tears streaming down her face. She never asked to be taken here. She never asked for anything in her life. The tremors stopped, and Jazzy's breathing was uneven and shaky.

"Kat…" she breathed in her ear.

Kat nodded, unable to say anything. All she wanted was to get Jazzy and get the hell out of there.

"Do… Do you remember the thing from the forest?"

She pushed her sister away and stared right at her face. Her eyes were glazed over, with her expression still paused in extreme fear.

"He's right behind you…"

* * *

**That's it for this one. This one isn't that well written in my opinion, and I'm sorry for posting this kind of late, but eh... I hope you all enjoy it either way! Thank you all for reading. /u\**


	4. Peculiar

It was almost frightening how quickly her blood turned cold. An annoying thumping was pounding against her ears. She really wished it would stop, even though she knew that the thumping was her own pulse.

Kat slowly stood up with her body trembling. It was time to face her fear; she didn't really want to. All her life she had been the one to take initiative. She had been the one who would make meals. She had been the one who would run the house. She had been the one who would do everything just to make sure that her dwindling family was happy.

Due to her parents deaths she had to grow up quickly. Her childhood was cut short by fate, but she didn't complain: Jazzy did. Jazzy was more of a stereotypical spoiled princess than she looked. With no extended family that they knew of, Kat had to take up the housework. If someone were to look at the both of them, they would probably think that their sisterhood was the other way around. They would probably think that Kat was the older sister. To be honest, the sisters have already mutually established that.

All she wanted to do was not be the bigger person for once. She didn't want to face her fear. Facing fears was an adult thing to do. Something in her mind wanted to be like Peter Pan and stay a kid. Something in her mind was trying to grasp the slipping pieces of childhood that she lost.

Then again, this thing behind her back was the thing that tortured and tormented her since she was five. It was high time to settle the score. She didn't want to admit it, but Kat had to do this for both herself and Jazzy as well. They both have been affected even though neither wanted to admit it.

She didn't want to face her fears.

But she had to.

Kat slowly turned around, her cheeks wet with tears. She came nose to nose with a tall man with snow white hair and a dark cloak. His mouth was covered by a long tattered bloody scarf. The most intimidating thing about his appearance was his eyes: they were a piercing electric blue. Those were the eyes that were burned into her eyelids back when she was younger; the eyes that were bloodthirsty; the eyes that made her question happiness.

A scream rose in her throat but she refused to let it through. Instead, however, she began to cry harder.

She wasn't strong. She was pathetic.

"Katherine?" said the figure who was staring down at her with an unblinking gaze. His voice made her sink to her knees and let out a wail.

The figure didn't flinch. Instead his body was surrounded in a blinding aura like a bright star. He was transforming back into a Pokemon.

Meloetta flew to the Pokemon's side and pulled him away from the whimpering girl in exasperation. He gave her a puzzled look.

"What the heck did you do to her sister?" she asked the other hastily as she gestured to the petrified blonde.

The dark Pokemon shrugged.

"Darkrai, your orders were to take the Outsiders here, not to scare them half to death!"

"She will be back to normal soon. It is not like this is a permanent problem," answered Darkrai calmly.

Meloetta sighed audibly. "Okay, but what about Kat? I was gone for, like, two minutes and they both like they've seen the apocalypse!"

Darkrai glanced over at the blubbering girl. "I do not know."

"How can you not know?"

"This usually never happens."

She practically screamed. "Goodness gracious…"

"Maybe you should ask Katherine, because I did nothing wrong," suggested Darkrai unhelpfully.

"She's hyperventilating. Do you think that _right now_ is a good time to discuss _why_ she's hyperventilating?"

Darkrai shrugged. "Probably not."

Darkrai almost always irritated Meloetta. It just _had _to be him out of all the legendaries to find Jazzy. It really depended on who ran across the Outsider first. The leader of the Dream World would send out a signal that there were Outsiders who stumbled in and that the Pokemon who found them first would be able to take them to the leader to have them judged.

A sudden silence made Meloetta glance towards Kat, who was now shakily standing up. She took one look at Darkrai and her teary eyes widened. She knew exactly who this Pokemon was. Darkrai was notoriously known as the Pokemon who caused nightmares.

"You… I-It can't be," she stuttered. As a child she was told legends about how there was a demonic Pokemon who gave bad little kids nightmares as a form of punishment. "You were the one invading my dreams…"

"I have never invaded the dreams of anyone: nightmares only bleed off of my presence. Even though I have the power to, I would never invade the dreams of an innocent person," replied Darkrai with a monotone voice.

Kat wiped her eyes, her nerves calming down. "That doesn't make any sense… I have seen you in my house and in my nightmares. All throughout my childhood, you've been there watching me from the darkness."

Meloetta and Darkrai locked eyes. Legendary Pokemon were only able to be seen when they wanted to.

"…That is not possible."

"It is, but the weird part was that I was the only one. I pointed towards you when my parents asked what was wrong. They didn't see anything."

There was a thick silence filling the area. Everyone was tending to their confused thoughts, but especially Kat. She didn't understand how a legendary Pokemon could lock onto her out of all the people in the world. There was nothing special about her. What would have compelled Darkrai to key into her childhood?

"We need to take you to the Dream World's leader, now. Like, right now," said Meloetta with a tense expression. Something very big was worrying her, and Kat could see it in her pale blue eyes. Tears were still streaming down her face that she had no chance of being able to stop. She glanced at her sister.

"What about Jazzy?"

"She's already had her Hearing, and you have to have yours. Now. I'll take care of her. Darkrai, will you take her to see Xerneas? Please?" asked Meloetta as she flew towards Jazzy.

Darkrai looked towards Kat and made a gesture for her to follow him. She obliged while sending worried glances back to her collapsed sister. She didn't want to be separated from her again, but what choice did she have at this point?

She looked back again. Meloetta cupped her hands around Jazzy's ear and softly sang to her. At least Kat knew that she was in good hands. That was one thing off her plate.

Maybe Xerneas could answer some of her questions without being cryptic. Maybe being cryptic was a trait of legendary Pokemon; if so, then she may as well throw away her remaining sliver patience right now.

This entire world was a nightmare.

Despite that, there was no way of denying that this world was beautiful. The dirt path that they were traveling on was lit by thousands of tiny teal mushrooms that looked like blue stars flecked on the grass. The trees were still waving without the aid of wind; north, exactly. The Dream World almost gave off a fairy tale-like air. It was sort of unsettling.

Darkrai was floating a few paces ahead of Kat. She was still quite wary of him. Why did he stalk her throughout her childhood? Why was she so interesting? Her childhood was perfectly normal.

Something finally clicked in Kat's mind like a jigsaw puzzle that just found its lost piece. Her childhood wasn't normal. Three times a month over the course of a couple years she was awakened by the sound of her own screams. Normal children did not have to deal with that.

Darkrai's deep voice interrupted her thoughts: "I never meant to give you nightmares." He sounded sort of morose.

She looked at him oddly even though his back was turned. "W-What are you talking about?"

Darkrai stopped in midair. "I never willingly send people or Pokemon nightmares without a valid reason. It is because of my ability; when people fall asleep around me, they receive nightmares about their worst fears. I cannot control what my ability does. I never intended to give you nightmares as a child. That would be immoral. I only bring nightmares wherever I go. If this is the reason why you are afraid of me, then I urge you to rethink your beliefs," finished the Pokemon as he took a deep breath and continued to lead her throughout the mystical wood.

Kat was speechless. She never expected to be able to sympathize with her worst fear. To be able to fully experience the Pokemon that live in the Dream World Kat had to open up her mind to changes and different ideas. It wasn't going to be an easy road, but it was the road that everyone has to travel on someday.

All her life she has perceived Darkrai as a demonic entity who enjoyed watching her scream in the fear that he caused. It turns out that books should not be judged by their covers. She didn't really know how to react to this.

"I… I'm sorry," muttered Kat. It was probably way too late for apologies at this point, but she thought that he deserved them. Even though her apology seemed insincere she meant it with every fiber of her being.

"I am used to it by now. There is no need for you to apologize." The tone of his voice was so rigid that was afraid to talk for the rest of the trek. Maybe this was a good thing.

It was no longer sunset. An inky purple-blue sky dotted with bright blinking stars was seen through the waving trees. The Dream World's moon is weird. It always stays a permanent crescent shape. Some rumors have flown around that the moon is actually shaped like a crescent, but other rumors contradict each other. There is hardly any way of telling what if the truth and what isn't anymore. Most Dream World residents keep their beliefs to themselves.

The recent nighttime brought the scent of fresh dew into the air. Kat always loved taking nighttime walks in the forest because they were just so calming. This was no exception. The only sounds were the waving trees rustling their leaves and Kat trudging through the underbrush.

She chose not to think too hard about how time worked here. The daytime hours seemed to pass quicker than the nighttime hours. It seemed complicated.

Darkrai stopped and looked around through the dark trees. "We are almost there…" said Darkrai as he continued on the glowing path with Kat following close behind.

"Where are we going again?"

It took the Pokemon a few moments to answer. "We are going to have your Hearing with the Leader of the Dream World, who is otherwise known as 'The Great One.' We always have Hearings when Outsiders come into the Dream World to test if they are trustworthy enough to be able to stay here. Your sister already passed hers. I had to carry her. She fainted. Is she always that timid?"

Kat shook her head. "Not usually."

Something didn't make sense in her mind. Why would she want to live here? Why would they want her to live here? It was not like she went to this world by manner of choice.

"Your questions will be answered soon."

"Oh, so you can read minds too?"

Darkrai chuckled. "No, but I am guessing that you have a million questions right now. The Great One will hopefully answer everything you are curious about. Just do not ask basic questions."

Kat was curious about his definition of 'basic questions.' At this point all her questions are basic.

"I cannot come with you any closer. This is where we separate while you have your Hearing. I have already sent the Great One my concerns via Meloetta's telepathy. You should be fine," said Darkrai as he gestured to a dark tunnel made of arched and intertwined trees behind him. The moon wasn't visible anymore this deep in the forest. Eerie shadows danced on the leaf-strewn tunnel floor.

"Before you go, I have some advice for you. The Great One is to be treated with the utmost respect. Do not sass them. Do not use sarcasm. Do not question their final decision whether you are able to stay here or not. Save all questions until they are done speaking. Are we clear?"

Kat was unable to speak because of the fear of vomiting. Her stomach felt like it was doing a trapeze act. She nodded with a look of false security on her face.

Darkrai nodded back and melted into a shadow on the ground. The shadow suddenly darted away from the direction in which they came. Darkrai had the power to turn into shadows. Kat let out a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding in. Pokemon are remarkable creatures.

Were all Pokemon in the Dream World able to speak? Instinctively Kat clutched the necklace that was tucked away in her shirt. PokeBalls were able to shrink and grow at will for the ease of storage. She always had her Leafeon's PokeBall on her neck. She never felt at ease without Leafeon.

She took the necklace off and stared at the tiny PokeBall. She hatched Leafeon from an egg. He was her one and only partner. Without thinking, Kat pressed the button and released her Pokemon from its PokeBall. Leafeon emerged from a beam of red light and sat on her shoulder. Leafeon glanced around curiously at his new surroundings.

"I know, it's kind of weird here… You're alright," muttered Kat as she scratched Leafeon's head. Leafeon mewed in her ear; no talking. She wasn't really sure what she expected. Some part of her deflated, but it wasn't much of a disappointment. At least Leafeon was here to comfort her.

She took a deep breath and started to wander through the tree tunnel. The deeper they went the heavier the silence in the tunnel became. It was almost like there was a heavy pressure pushing down on her further she went. Leafeon tightened his clutch on Kat's shoulder; she didn't blame him. Kat put a hand on Leafeon's soft back in an attempt to comfort him.

The canopy transitioned from deep green to a rich red. As each tree passed they became darker and darker until eventually the trunks were the color of obsidian. The nonexistent wind ceased blowing the trees so that everything was absolutely still.

The tunnel hollowed and Kat pulled away a screen of moss which revealed an enormous white tree sat in the back of a clearing. The tree radically contrasted with the darkness of the surrounding foliage. It was almost like the tree represented life and the clearing represented destruction. She knew that this was the place where she should be. Rays of moonlight fell onto the leaf-strewn forest floor which magnified the glittering haze that was spread through the area.

An elk-like creature with rainbow antlers gazed at her through X-ed out blue eyes. The creature gave off an indescribable air of nobility and knowledge. Kat shakily bowed.

"Please sit, Katherine," the creature spoke with a genderless voice. She did as it commanded, her nervousness slipping away. "I am Xerneas, but you might have heard some of the other refer me as the Great One. I go by either name. Name and titles don't matter to me. This is your Hearing, and this is where I will decide your fate here in the Dream World."

Kat bit her lip and nodded. Even though she had no desire to stay here, she decided that it would be nice to have permission either way.

Xerneas walked towards Kat with curiosity, as if it were x-raying her body and mind. "Hmm… You are more peculiar than your sister is… Much more peculiar," muttered the Pokemon as it stalked around her in circles.

Was peculiar a good thing or a bad thing?

"Hmm… I see here that you came here through a portal. What is your explanation on how you were able to get here?" asked Xerneas as it stopped pacing.

The girl racked her brain; the morning that they came here seemed so long ago, and yet it was only an hour. "Jazzy fell into this pool and I tried to get her out, but the water kinda… Clung to my arm like cement. I had no way of escaping unless I engulfed my whole body. That's how I came here, if that satisfies your answer."

Xerneas didn't reply. It seemed to be lost in thought.

"What?"

Xerneas tilted its head. "You are a peculiar one. This is either a great thing or a dreadful thing and I'm having trouble deciphering which is which."

"How am I peculiar?"

"You said that you did not wish for the portal to be there and that you did not want to arrive here, yet that is the only way for the portals to work. You must will to be taken here. The thing that makes you peculiar is that the portal almost abducted you, which is remotely impossible. It's like this world needs you, but why? Why a measly human?"

About to protest, Kat, remembering Darkrai's advice, closed her open mouth in defeat. Countering it would only make it angry. Life was too short to pick fights.

Xerneas continued, "And also, how were you able to see through Darkrai's invisibility when you were a child? Oh, Katherine, you are like a walking talking jigsaw puzzle."

The Pokemon stopped and stared at Kat for a long while which made her feel uncomfortable. After a couple minutes the Pokemon's eyes widened. Kat was startled.

"What?"

"Yes… Yes… I see now… The famous Katherine Autumn Mosley… The girl who dreamed…"

Kat wished that she could be anywhere but there. None of her questions have been answered and Xerneas is off in la-la-land.

"You are a peculiar one… You have a lot of Potential."

"What do you mean by 'potential?'" asked Kat.

"Humans evolved from Pokemon. Pokemon have types. Therefore, humans have dormant power inside of them. This is what we in the Dream World call 'Potential.' This is also the reason why you saw some humans when you traveled through the Plaza. One of the main reasons why we allow humans here is so that we can train them in their respective Potential," explained Xerneas calmly.

"Wait… So you're saying… That I can be like a Pokemon? I can cause earthquakes and freeze people and electrocute things?" asked Kat in awe. This was like every child's dream.

"No. Each human has a specific Potential. I can see Potential. I know what yours is going to be along with your sisters but I will not tell you. You will have to find out for yourself.

"What I _can _tell you, however, is that even though your sister has the most powerful type anyone could ask for, you are more adept for yours. You are going to be legendary. The Dream World will worship you for ages to come. You are our savior, Katherine. Embrace it."

A warm blush spread across her freckled olive cheeks. She let the unbelievable words sink in. There was no way that she could be anything more than special, but this? This can't be true. At least the Potential was plausible, but her as a savior? Never.

"B-But… How do I get my Potential?"

Xerneas hopped up back onto its ornate podium. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. The Dream World does all the work."

She didn't really understand everything that was said to her, but she nodded anyway. So much for the legendary Pokemon not being cryptic. She stood up and brushed grass from her pants. Leafeon looked at Xerneas curiously. They seemed to be communicating.

"Welcome to the Dream World, you peculiar human. Maybe in time I will be able to unlock all of your secrets. It was a pleasure meeting you."


End file.
